halomachinimafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo-Man
The Adventures of Halo-Man is an upcoming Halo 3 machinima seres by Misfire Studios. It follows ordinary citizen Mark Freemen as he doubles as superhero Halo-Man. Plot ﻿The series takes place after the events of the Halo Trilogy. Earth has been taken by the Covenant, so while the UNSC fights them, humanity has began to colonize the Halo rings, starting with the city known as New Charity. However, because of communication troubles with the UNSC, crime has begun to run rampant through the city. With no effective police force, the citizens don protective Mjolnir Mark VI armor to protect themselves. Mark Freeman is a computer genius living out of a one man apartment, living on 1UP soda, and jawbreakers. He decides to seek a roomate, with interesting results. Season 1 1. Origins- Mark Freeman wanders the streets, looking for a roomate. He saves a random civilian from a mugger. The civilian introduces himself as Eric Kaufman. He asks if Mark is homeless, and offers to be his roomate. They enter his apartment, and Eric reveals that he writes a comic book called the Adventures of Halo-Man. Mark reveals that he built an upgraded suit (Blue Hayabusa) and that he has been eager to use it. He and Eric make a deal. Eric will let mark stay with him, if Mark uses the suit to fight crime as Halo-Man. He attacks some thugs, and the news reports on him. 2. Halo-Man vs. The Spoiler- Mark goes to a repair shop to buy repairs for his helmet, which was damaged when a thief threw a chair at his head. When he arrives, he finds the shop in ruins, and graffiti sprayed on the outside. A villian called the Spoiler emerges, and reveals himself to be pathetic. Mark changes into his Halo-Man armor, but because of the damage, the Spoiler manages to beat him, nearly knocking him unconsious before the Spoiler trips over a rock. The police arrest him, and Mark changes back to his civilian clothes, and helps the owner of the shop repair the damages. Impressed by his technical prowess, the owner hires Mark. 3. The Spoiler Returns- We see the Spoiler in jail, and he bemoans the capture by the police, because he wanted to join the Harvard University's Mean UnderGraduates (HUMBUG), the premier evil group in New Charity. However, an ambassador from HUMBUG visits him with a proposition. He will be sprung from jail, if he spray paints Halo-Man's Hayabusa armor red, making him look like the retired villian, Mad Ninja. The plan works, and Halo-Man is chased away by the police. 4. The Spoiler's Revenge- Halo-Man is now hated as Mad Ninja, but the villian known as Titan has started to masquerade as Halo-Man. Mark is ready to take off the armor, but Eric persuades him to take out the Spoiler and the doppleganger once and for all. Halo-Man attacks and easily defeats the Spoiler, and engages in an epic battle with Titan, who has emmence strength. Halo-Man nearly loses, but uses a Power Drain to take out the villian. He clears his name, and restores the people's face in him. 5. Titan Rising- HUMBUG, angry at Halo-Man having foiled their scheme once again, decides to send Titan directly at Halo-Man. Halo-Man is attacked by Titan, and while the attack fails, the suit is heavily damaged. 6. Halo-Man No Show- The mayor wants to hold his son a birthday party, and invites Halo-Man to come. But Halo-Man has his own problems, since his suit is still broken from his fight with Titan. However, HUMBUG wants to kidnapp the mayor's sun, and they send the Red Tiger to do their dirty work. However, Halo-Man dons a spare costume, and fights the Red Tiger for the son's life. After beating him, the mayor's son claims Halo-Man is awesome, and that this is the best birthday ever. 7. Infection- A meteor crashes on the edges of New Charity, and a mysterious purple goo emerges. It covers and infects multiple people on the street, slowly making it's way toward the center of town. Meanwhile, after work, Mark sees a villian called Flamethrower destroying the center of town. He changes into Halo-Man and battles Flamethrower, only to be defeated. However, Halo-Man attacks once more, and manages to beat Flamethrower by hurling him into the center, causing him to hit a power line, causing his suit to short out. The Purple Goo arrives, and covers Halo-Man, turning his armor purple. 8. Infected- Halo-Man is enjoying the superpowers his new suit gives him, even though Eric is suspicous as to where it came from. Halo-Man refuses to let him examine it, and angrily leaves when Eric threatens to take it by force. Halo-Man tracks down Flamethrower, and brutally beats him before he realizes what he's doing. At work the next day, Mark's boss notes how angry he seems to be. Mark is suprised, as he is feeling great. The boss tells him to get some rest, and Mark returns home, where he finally lets Eric take a look at the suit. 9. Alpha Zombie- Eric leaves the suit in a container for the night. While they are sleeping, the suit takes control of Mark, and uses him to brutally fight New Charity's underworld. Several nights pass, with the suit reappearing in the container every morning. However, the news clearly shows Halo-Man, and Mark suspects another dopplegangar. However, Eric thinks otherwise, and secretly uses a camera to show what's really happening. Mark, however, falls under the suits control and starts killing everyting. 10. Un-infected- Mark is completely out of control. As Halo-Man, he has destroyed thousands of mobs, but at the same time inflicting large casulties. Eric confronts Mark, who can no longer control the suit he wears, and tells him to reject it. Mark refuses, and Eric asks if that's just the suit talking. Mark leaves, and Eric decides to do things the hard way. Halo-Man attacks the mob leaders at their hideout, but, before he can kill them, is stopped by Eric, wearing a spare Halo-Man suit, although he colored it yellow. Halo-Man attacks him, and a vicous fight occurs, ending with Halo-Man victorius. Eric trys to reason with him, but Mark is too far gone. He moves in to kill Eric, but steps on a broken power line, which destroys the suit. Later, Halo-Man publicaly apoligizes, and makes amends with Eric. They become friends. Season 2 11. Public Affairs- A mysterious villian by the name of Bob has been killing civilians, and the mayor asks Halo-Man to investigate. Halo-Man tracks the killer down to the next logical location (Valhalla Park), where he discovers that Bob is really Destructoid, who has discovered and saved the life of the Purple Goo. It then covered him, and he turned evil. Halo-Man fights him, but his powers are weak compared to the Goo, so it easily beats him. It retreats, and Halo-Man escapes. 12. The Secret of Destructoid- Mark and Eric look up Bob's adress, and Halo-Man decides to pay him a visit. He goes there, but finds out it is a trap. Destructoid attacks, and nearly kills Halo-Man, but Eric appears in his yellow armor, and helps Mark fight him off. They decide to leave a trap for Bob. 13. A Shadow of His Former Self- Bob falls for the trap, and is attacked by a field of Power Drains. He manages to stay alive, even though he is very weak. Halo-Man attacks, with Eric's help, and they manage to beat him down. The Purple Goo tries to go on Halo-Man again, but Eric kills it with his pistol. Bob attacks with a macine gun, and Eric is hurt. Mark is angry, and tears part of Bob's face off, revealing him to be an Elite. Halo-Man and Bob fight again, with Bob escaping. 14. On Patrol- Halo-Man discovers HUMBUG trying to steal some diamonds from the store. He fights them, but a new recruit called Para-Murder uses pulse blasts to drive Halo-Man away. Eric is still in the hospital, but tells Mark he doesn't want Mark to be Halo-Man anymore. Mark refuses, saying that he will stay Halo-Man until New Charity doesn't need him. Eric replies, "But who watches the watchman?" 15. Unmasked, Part 1- A child genious claims he can figure out Halo-Man's secret identity on a popular game show, sponsored by 1Up Soda. Panicing, Mark tries multiple ways to stop the show, but finally fails. However, the kid decides to not tell his identity, though he does go to Mark's house and reveals he knows. 16. Unmasked, Part 2- HUMBUG kidnapps the boy, and threatens him with death unless he tells them who Halo-Man is. Halo-Man appears, and finally he manages to free him, but his helmet falls off, and one thug sees his face briefly. 17. The End, Part 1- Now knowing Halo-Man's secret identity, HUMBUG sends their best agents to kill him. Some kidnapp Eric, while others destroy the store Mark works at, leading him to be fired. His bank accounts are cancelled, and he ends up living on the street. HUMBUG villians attack Eric's house, and Halo-Man shows up. The villians overpower and kill him. 18. The End, Part 2- Mark wakes up in a graveyard, near Halo-Man's dead body. Confused, Mark removes the armor, leading to Eric appearing, having remote controlled the suit. They decide to finish HUMBUG once and for all. 19. The End, Part 3- Halo-Man appears at HUMBUG's main building, using a large machine gun turret to annihlate the outer guards. Mr. O'Malley, the leader, issues a command that all the troopers should stay back. He will deal with Halo-Man himself. 20. The End, Part 4, Series Finale- Mr. O'Malley reveals that he has been keeping Bob under wraps, and unleashes him upon Halo-Man. Mark battles and kills him, and he engages in a final battle with Mr. O'Malley. He destroys his suit of armor, and deactivates his weapon systems. He leaves him out for the police. Later that day, Mark and Eric burn the Halo-Man suit, while a news report plays in the background, explaining that New Charity is now about to enter a Golden Age. Thus the series ends to a happy note. Category:Popular Machinima